


Recueil de Drabbles

by Sieben



Category: On n'demande qu'à en rire RPF
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles autour des différents pensionnaires d'ONDAR sur le thème de Noël.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrits en décembre 2012 comme participation à un calendrier de l'Avent spécial ONDAR.
> 
> Personnages: Les Décaféinés.

Pour le premier Noël qu'ils passaient l'un auprès de l'autre, Rémi avait voulu qu'il reste mémorable. Il avait beau être le plus jeune du duo, il n'avait pas laissé le choix à son binôme et avait pris les devants pour leurs projets de fin d'année. Parce qu'il savait à quel point Clément affectionnait les vieux chalets un peu à l'écart du monde, il en avait secrètement loué un qui entrait malgré tout dans leurs moyens.  
Et il devait admettre qu'il se sentit assez fier de son effet de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut le regard surpris de son ami, qui comprenait à peine pourquoi ils avaient voyagé si longtemps.

 

« - Joyeux Noël à toi... »

Les deux amants se croyaient en plein rêve, tous deux assis sur un tapis à-même le sol, le feu crépitant joyeusement à leurs côtés tandis que leurs bras étaient emmêlés alors qu'ils fêtaient la veillée de Noël en sirotant ensemble une flûte de champagne.


	2. Le sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages: Cyril Etesse / Vérino.

Un grand sage du nom de Vérino avait dit un jour qu'il ne "pourrait pas être en couple avec un deuxième mec comme lui. Pas facile lorsqu'on a huit ans dans sa tête de ne pas avoir de femme pour nous dire quoi faire", pour l'en paraphraser. Cette citation se trouva d'autant plus véridique lorsqu'il s'avéra que son dévolu amoureux se porta sur un moulin à paroles plus connu sous le nom de Cyril Etesse. Ils étaient ensemble depuis environ deux mois lors des vacances de Noël, mais l'histoire de leur mise en couple est trop banale pour être contée ici.  
Bien évidemment, ils avaient décidé de ne pas encore vivre ensemble et ne pouvaient que peu se voir entre tournées et tournages, mais ils avaient décidé que la fête de Noël, à défaut du nouvel an, leur serait réservée. Nourriture et boissons fraîchement achetés, ils se rendirent donc en train dans le petit appartement de Vérino, qui ne se situait qu'à un quart d'heure de Paris.  
Si le trajet se passa sans encombres, il n'en fut pas de même pour leur arrivée dans sa ville, qui fut bien plus mouvementée pour le nouveau couple. Qui aurait pu deviner que la différence de neige serait si importante entre la capitale et sa proche banlieue ? Ils se retinrent du mieux qu'ils le purent la moitié de leur trajet, mais dès qu'ils aperçurent ce qui leur sembla être un parc, ils oublièrent provisions et cadeaux et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, mélangeant lutte et batailles de boules de neige.  
Ils n'arrivèrent à l'appartement que longtemps après, trempés et frigorifiés.

Ainsi, s'il n'est pas avéré que le grand Vérino est aussi sage qu'il l'est dit, sa citation n'en reste pas moins véridique.


	3. Frileux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages: Cyril Garnier / Pascal Rocher.

Emmitouflé sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, Pascal se hâtait de traverser la petite ville afin de retrouver au plus tôt la chaleur d'une maison équipée d'un chauffage. Ne faisant pas attention aux sacs plastiques qu'il secouait par la même occasion dans tous les sens, il frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre, commençant à craindre que le froid ne le condamne à être amputé de ses doigts. Oui, le comédien n'était pas quelqu'un de très résistant au froid. Manque de chance pour lui, il habitait Paris qui n'était pas une ville connue pour sa chaleur, et se devait de passer les vacances de fin d'années dans sa banlieue. En effet, Cyril avait trouvé que ç'aurait été une bonne occasion pour lui de rencontrer ses parents puisqu'il n'avait aucune obligation pour les fêtes.  
Et voilà, il avait froid et il s'était encore perdu. En grommelant, il extirpa comme il le pu son téléphone de sa poche, composant avec beaucoup de mal le numéro de son amant afin qu'il vienne le chercher. S'il ne tarda pas à arriver, l'aîné cru voir son heure arriver lorsqu'il vit une masse épaisse se précipiter sur lui au point de le faire tomber. Il en était désormais certain, son petit-ami était un véritable enfant.  
En plus, il avait de la neige qui s'était infiltrée sous ses vêtements.


	4. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages: Arnaud Tsamère / Cyril Garnier.

Arnaud s'étira dans l'ascenseur qui le ramenait chez lui. Combien d'artistes étaient assez fous pour jouer un 24 décembre ? Et combien de personnes étaient assez désespérées pour aller voir un humoriste plutôt que de s'échanger des cadeaux en famille ? Sans compter qu'il était épuisé, et qu'il n'osait regarder l'heure trop tardive qu'il devait être. Pour ce qui était censé leur premier Noël en amoureux avec Cyril, voilà qui était raté.  
Il fit tourner lentement les clefs dans la serrure et entra sur la pointe des pieds, alerté par les lumières éteintes. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en pyjama qu'il se glissa doucement dans sa chambre, et retint son souffle en voyant la personne allongée sur le lit. Cyril était là, vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'une chemise blanche dont certains boutons détachés laissaient entrevoir certaines parcelles de cette peau si désirable. Il se serait cru dans un film aux tendances peu angéliques, tant cette vision l'appelait à la luxure.  
Il s'assit à la place du lit qui lui était désignée, tentant de faire abstraction du corps désirable à ses côtés, lorsque ce dernier remua. Une voix encore endormie s'adressa à lui:

« - Alors, ton spectacle était bien ?  
\- Oui ça va, les gens semblaient de bonne humeur. Arnaud s'étira. Mais là, je suis épuisé ! »

Son cadet se rapprocha de lui, se collant de manière pour le moins suggestive.

« - Tu es sûr que tu es si fatigué que ça en fait ?  
\- Mmh... Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense que mes vieux os supporteront de rester éveillés un peu plus longtemps... »

Approchant son visage de Cyril, Arnaud s'empara de ses lèvres, impatient à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

« - Joyeux Noël Arnaud. »


	5. Pervers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages: Lamine Lezghad / Arnaud Cosson.

« - Pervers. »

Il avait su qu'il aurait du s'attendre à tout, ou presque, lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de son amant au moment de la distribution des cadeaux, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Lamine avait eu ce sourire qui se voulait innocent mais qui n'avait rien de crédible pour l'œil expert d'Arnaud Cosson, et il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il l'imaginait déjà ainsi vêtu. Pervers était définitivement un bon adjectif pour le jeune homme.  
Arnaud regarde à nouveau le contenu de la boite, un air blasé affiché sur son visage. Son ami savait pourtant très bien à quel point les habits féminins ne lui allaient pas, et que sa barbe et son visage allongé juraient considérablement avec les perruques longues.  
Alors vraiment... Mais quelle idée avait-il donc eu de lui offrir un costume de Mère Noël ?


End file.
